Nowadays, most of electric devices, especially computer-related devices, are made in an OEM or ODM fashion. A factory may produce a number of similar devices for different retail companies. To distinguish products for different retain companies, additional selection of hardware or additional software is usually needed to suit the requirement of different retail companies. This causes problems for the OEM or ODM manufacturers.
Furthermore, with the development of high speed transmission interface, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), and wireless communication between electric devices, identification of a particular device in communication with a CPU is severely required in order to avoid any undesired confusion and mistake.
Thus, it is desired to have a system for readily identifying a particular electric device both in a manufacturing line and in operation.